Big Brother 15
Big Brother 15 was the fourth season of Big Brother to be covered by RHAP. The season featured a twist where 3 people would be nominated each week. Two nominations were made by the HoH and the third nomination was made by the MVP for the week. The season lasted a then-record 90 days. Description Beginning this season, RHAP began to take a more structured approach to Big Brother coverage. Live podcasts happened at least twice a week after the episodes aired on the East Coast. Ian Terry, winner of Big Brother 14, was brought in for the podcast after the eviction to recap the week's events, in a similar way to Survivor Know-it-Alls; the podcast was informally called "Big Brother Braniacs." After trying out live feed correspondents the previous season, Brian Lynch was chosen to be the sole correspondent for the season. Lynch would fill this role for this season and the next. In addition, Rob was able to get exit interviews from all pre-jury contestants for the first time in Big Brother coverage. List of Podcasts and Guests NOTES: 'Rob Cesternino appeared on every podcast of the season. Ian Terry appeared on the Live show following each eviction except for Week 3 and Week 6. Pre-Season June 21, 2013 - 'Our Official Big Brother 15 Cast Preview Podcast: 'Brian Lynch Week 1 June 26, 2013 - 'The Big Brother 15 Premiere Recap with Rob and Nicole: 'Nicole Cesternino June 30, 2013 - 'Adam Poch on BB15 Episode 2 & Our First Live Feed Update: 'Adam Poch, Jessica Frey July 3, 2013 - 'LIVE after Big Brother 15's First Eviction with Ian Terry Week 2 July 7, 2013 - Big Brother Sunday Night Recap: 'Brian Lynch July 8, 2013 - 'Talking with the First Evicted Big Brother 15 Houseguest: 'David Girton July 9, 2013 - 'Live after Big Brother's 2nd Eviction with Ian Terry July 12, 2013 - Matthew Berry Talks Big Brother 15 & His 'Fantasy Life': 'Matthew Berry July 12, 2013 - 'Talking with the Second Evicted BB15 Houseguest: 'Nick Uhas Week 3 July 14, 2013 - 'Jun Song LIVE After Sunday Night's Big Brother 15: 'Jun Song July 18, 2013 - 'Will Jeremy Get Shown the Backdoor? Live After Eviction #3: 'Brian Lynch July 19, 2013 - 'Jeremy Spoken: Talking with the Latest Evicted Big Brother Houseguest: 'Jeremy McGuire Week 4 July 21, 2013 - 'Peter Brown LIVE After Big Brother 15: 'Peter Brown July 24, 2013 - 'AJ Mass on the 12 Big Brother Archetypes & A Live Feed Update: 'AJ Mass July 25, 2013 - 'LIVE After Big Brother 15 Eviction 4 with Ian Terry July 26, 2013 - Talking with the Fourth Evicted Houseguest from Big Brother 15: 'Kaitlin Barnaby Week 5 July 28, 2013 - 'LIVE with Shelly Moore after Big Brother: 'Shelly Moore August 1, 2013 - 'LIVE After Big Brother Eviction 5 with Ian Terry August 2, 2013 - Talking with the Latest Evicted Big Brother Houseguest: 'Howard Overby Week 6 August 4, 2013 - 'Matt Hoffman LIVE after Sunday's Big Brother: 'Matt Hoffman August 8, 2013 - 'LIVE with Eric Stein After the Big Brother Double Eviction: '''Eric Stein ' Week 7 August 11, 2013 - 'LIVE after Sunday's Big Brother 15: Eric Curto August 15, 2013 - '''LIVE with Ian Terry After the Latest Big Brother Eviction Week 8 August 18, 2013 - Wil Heuser LIVE After Sunday's Big Brother 15: 'Wil Heuser August 22, 2013 - 'LIVE with Ian Terry after the Latest Big Brother Eviction Week 9 August 25, 2013 - Brendon & Rachel on Elissa's Game LIVE After Sunday's BB15: 'Rachel Reilly, Brendon Villegas August 29, 2013 - 'LIVE after Big Brother's Latest Eviction with Ian Terry Week 10 September 1, 2013 - Big Brother Sunday Night Recap for Labor Day Weekend: 'Eric Curto September 3, 2013 - 'Emergency BB 15 Podcast on Recent Live Feed Events: 'Brian Lynch September 5, 2013 - 'Recapping Big Brother 15's 2nd Double Eviction with Ian Terry Week 11 September 8, 2013 - Danielle Murphree LIVE After Sunday's Big Brother 15: 'Danielle Murphree September 9, 2013 - 'Shane Dawson Talks Big Brother 15 on Rob Has a Podcast: 'Shane Dawson September 11, 2013 - 'It's "Super" Ian Terry LIVE After a Wednesday Big Brother Eviction September 12, 2013 - LIVE After the Big Brother Final Four Eviction with Ian Terry September 13, 2013 - 'Danielle Reyes Drops 'Truth Bombs' on the Big Brother 15 Final 3: '''Danielle Reyes Finale September 15, 2013 - 'Recapping the Final Big Brother Sunday Night of the Season: 'Brian Lynch September 16, 2013 - 'Dan Gheesling LIVE on the Eve of the BB15 Finale: 'Dan Gheesling September 18, 2013 - 'LIVE Reactions After the Big Brother 15 Finale: 'Brian Lynch September 19, 2013 - 'Post-Finale Interviews with the Big Brother 15 Final 3: '''Spencer Clawson, Ginamarie Zimmerman, Andy Herren Live Feed Correspondents * Brian Lynch Bloggers this season * Enan Heneghan * Scott Gallagher * Colin Harvey Other Facts. References External Links * Rob Has a Website Big Brother 15 podcasts and blog posts Category:Big Brother Category:Big Brother Podcasts Category:Podcasts